


and the women, oh the women, all they do is cry

by SargeantWoof



Series: These Are My Myths Now [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Take of a Myth, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Pasiphaë is a monster (but more importantly, she is a mother)
Relationships: Pasiphaë & Asterion the Minotaur
Series: These Are My Myths Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	and the women, oh the women, all they do is cry

She was cursed by the hands of a man, to punish her husband. 

She was cursed for no reason at all, other than the fact that she was viewed as property and used as a tool in all the worst ways, surviving the worst of the worst and giving life to - to - a monster. 

+++

He didn't have to be a monster. 

But force anyone, anything, to grow up in a dark windowless maze created for the sole purpose of entrapping them and, well, they don't grow up well adjusted. 

+++

In the words written about him, about either of them, her husband or her son, she gets lost, her name used and abused and forgotten. 

( ~~Like most women~~.)

She is tossed to the side, her pain a bullet against them, trivialized and mocked, discarded as soon as she had served her purpose. 

_Do not go against the Gods_ is etched into her story, into her skin. 

+++

It was easy to forget that the monster was her son. 

It was easy to forget she was a person. 

+++

When the haze of forced lust had lifted and she had realized what she had been coerced into, she held her head up high, kept her gaze from the sea, and met her courts eyes plainly. 

She had been used, it was true. She had been forced. 

She would not roll over and take it, she would not swallow the aftermath like bitter tea. 

She would meet it. Head on. With only the tiniest tremble in her limbs. 

+++

In the dark she would wonder if it was her obstinate mindset that drew his gaze. She would wonder, lying amidst her pillows, if it was her fault. 

She would allow herself one moment of questions, one moment of fear, before she tucked her emotions away and drifted to sleep. 

+++

As her stomach swelled, monstrous and stretched, she would press her palms flat against the taunt skin, sending quiet prayers to forgotten Gods and quiet corners, seeking justice from the wretched, love from the dark. 

She bore the lack of answers as she did all things - with grace. 

+++

Her husband, in name only, could not bear the sight of her. He left her in her chambers, avoided her eyes in the dining hall, kept quiet when she spoke. 

She kept the snarls of rage and grief hidden, only slightly surprised at the depth of emotion. 

In order to bear a son, especially one who came to be in the way hers did, she knew she would have to become a little monstrous. 

Stubborn as a bull, her mother had said in her childhood. 

It was still true, though none would dare even _think_ it around her. 

+++

Pasiphaë knew the way the world turned. She knew the depravity of men and how it weak it was in the face of the depravity of the Gods.

She knew and suffer for it, for long months, in an empty home with rumors swirling around her, without shedding a single tear. 

She let the rage wash over her, let it take root in her heart, let it seep through her veins until she felt she could reach up and pull down the sun, knock the world off its axis. 

And when she heard the first cries of her son, saw his horrific body, she knew, she _knew,_ she would destroy fleets and people before she let harm come to him. 

+++

The Gods were monsters too, but monsters of legends, as subtle as a hammer. 

None were as insidious as the men who ruled, carelessly and grotesquely, the commons folks crushed beneath their feet. 

+++

She looked into her sons eyes, trailed a hand over his tiny horns, and bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile. 

Let them come and try to take him. 

She knew how to be a monster too. 

**Author's Note:**

> another weird one - I've been just super into greek myths again and since my laptop is currently being worked on, I'm writing out these tiny little blurbs on my phone and posting them instead of the bigger stuff I have on my laptop. 
> 
> if you enjoyed, please let me know!


End file.
